Toujours
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: El orgullo es más fuerte que nada. ¿Sabrá dejarlo a un lado por su felicidad? AU.


**¡Hola!**  
**Aquí estamos con un nuevo oneshot. Esta vez se me ocurrió en clase mientras me hablaban de suicidios (un tema precioso y romántico, estaréis de acuerdo conmigo (?)), así que tenía que escribirlo. Sin embargo, esto es demasiado fluff para mi cuerpo o así lo pienso yo.**  
**Es un franne y fue un poco, por decirlo de alguna manera, una venganza por una escena pruhun que escribió Bri_Weirdo y que me dedicó porque sabe que lo mío es amor por esa pareja ^^**  
**Así que sin más, os dejo con el oneshot. Espero que os guste~~**  
**1 besito muy grande**  
**Ciao~~**

* * *

La noche se había cernido con fiereza en la concurrida ciudad parisina. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo decorando como diamantes la gran manta de terciopelo oscura. Siendo noviembre, el ambiente había refrescado y hacía que corriera una brisa fría que traía olores tan dispersos como el del agua algo estancada del Sena, los dulces de los puestos ambulantes de _crêpes_, los perfumes -naturales o artificiales- que acompañaban a las personas al andar, el humo agrio del tabaco y los coches...

Aromas que aturdían, atraían, ahogaban y que hacían amar -u odiar, dependiendo del caso- la vida en la ciudad. En mi caso, no había lugar más maravilloso. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo de piedra del banco sobre el que estaba sentado. Solté un suspiro y abrí los ojos. El _batobus_ navegaba por el río justo en aquel momento, iluminando con el reflejo de sus luces las aguas oscuras, y tocando la sirena de manera de señalar el término de espera en cada una de las paradas.

Una conversación me llamó la atención, haciendo que alzara momentáneamente la mirada. Una pareja paseaba agarrada del brazo, haciéndose carantoñas, cariños y arrumacos, de vez en cuando parándose para darse un beso en los labios. Ella pasaba los brazos por detrás de la nuca de él y esbozaba una sonrisa. Él, la agarraba de la cintura y la alzaba al tiempo que le sujetaba el mentón con delicadeza para que alzara la cabeza y pudiera besarla con mayor facilidad. después se separaban y ella soltaba una risita al tiempo que se colocaba a uno de los lados como si hubiera sido poseída por el espíritu juguetón y ligero de un hada.

No pude evitar soltar una risa al tiempo que mis labios esbozaban una sonrisa soñadora y melancólica y me veía apoyando la cabeza sobre las palmas de mis manos. Suspiré y volví a cerrar los ojos. Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo. Es muy doloroso el ver todas esas caras felices sabiendo que estoy tan lejos de ti. Sé que el amor es así, y sin embargo, me veo cayendo siempre en el mismo juego. Me da igual cuantas veces me haga daño, me pisotee o me abandone, siempre quiero enamorarme.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, observando con detenimiento las baldosas, sin pisar las grietas entre ellas. Pasé varias parejas, cada cual más acaramelada, y me fui alejando de los jardines de las Tullerías por el _Palais des Tuileries_, en la orilla derecha del Sena, en la misma dirección que el tráfico.

Observé a la gente cenar en los restaurantes cercanos; muchos de ellos en parejas, otros en familias o rodeados de amigos. Me recriminé pasear por las calles a esas horas y además un viernes por la noche. No me estaba haciendo ningún bien. Solo más daño para mi maltrecho corazón. Crucé el _Pont Royal_ y giré a la izquierda, por la _Quai de la Tournelle_, dejando al Sena a mano izquierda. Las calles de París estaban particularmente bonitas aquella noche. Y lo peor es que no puedo compartirlas contigo.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché el estridente sonido de una bocina por andar en mis pensamientos, de tal manera que casi caigo a una de las orillas del Sena. El conductor del vehículo en cuestión pitó reiteradas veces al que tenía delante y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que ambos se enzarzaron en una batalla campal de insultos y obscenidades donde la clase y el saber estar quedaron relegados a la teoría del buen comportamiento entre ciudadanos. Me alejé de allí cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que decidieran resolverlo a golpes. Y tan rápido caminé que me vi en la _Rue des Écoles_, en el corazón de la Sorbona. ¿Por qué había ido allí? ¿Me gustaba torturarme? Debía de ser masoquista o algo por el estilo, puesto que mis pies me habían trasladado al único lugar donde no quería estar.

Observé los jardines que la rodeaban y decidí sentarme en otro banco con el único fin de descansar la vista. Y lo habría conseguido, de no ser por la voz dulce y tranquila que llegó a mis sonidos como una melodía.

—¿Francis?

No, no podía ser. Todo aquello no era más que una melodía maldita; un canto de sirena hechizado, algo que no podía ser real. Algo que no deseaba que fuera normal.

—Francis —insistió la voz.

Fruncí el ceño ante su insistencia e iba a contestar de malas maneras cuando abrí los ojos sobresaltado en el mismo momento en que noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Allí estaba ella, con su jersey de angora blanco, sus pantalones negros ajustados y esas bailarinas a juego con el jersey que tan delicada apariencia le conferían. Llevaba el abrigo abierto, unos guantes sobre las manos que agarraban el buen puñado de libros que debía de pesar como un muerto y una simpática boina sobre sus cabellos rubios cortos. Tragué saliva cuando ascendí la mirada y la dejé durante unos segundos en su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas por la brisa y sus ojos azules me miraban con sentimientos encontrados.

—Jeanne... —murmuré, dejando que la última sílaba muriera en mis labios, en un silencio mudo, al bajar el tono.

Ella me miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, como si realmente se alegrara de verme. Y yo no sabía si sentirme enfadado, contento o simplemente como un deshecho humano al saber de su compasión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó asiendo con mayor fuerza los libros.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio. Podía observar como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba al compás de su respiración calmada, tal y como siempre que dormía. Parecía un ángel entre las sábanas de mi cama. Cerré los ojos al recordar dicha imagen en un intento de alejarla de mi mente e inspiré profundamente para contestar, sin embargo hubo algo que me lo impidió. Unos brazos me rodearon y un rostro se ocultó en la curvatura de mi cuello, rozándome con la nariz y produciéndome un escalofrío de placer. Abracé a Jeanne y la besé en el pelo, al tiempo que la sentaba sobre mi regazo.

—Lo siento —musitó alzando la mirada—. Lo siento mucho.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. No tienes que disculparte, _amour_ —le acaricié el cabello con una de las manos y la dejé reposando sobre su nuca—. La culpa fue solo mía. No debí llamarte cría.

—No me habrías llamado cría si yo no me hubiera comportado como una —musitó bajando la mirada.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Era particularmente adorable cuando, sin proponérselo, bajaba un poco el tono, los párpados y fruncía ligeramente los labios. Era actos inconscientes, pero siempre los hacía. Siempre que se sentía angustiada por algo o avergonzada. Le alcé el rostro por el mentón y la besé con delicadeza, juntando mis labios con los suyos. Era tan cálida y suave, adictiva e irreal, que podría haber pasado por un ser fantástico, esos que solo aparecen en los cuentos de hadas. Al separarnos, acaricié su nariz ligeramente con la mía y sonreí, sin separarla demasiado de mi.

—No te comportaste como una cría —ante un quejido por su parte, reí—. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero yo no fui tampoco lo que se dice muy adulto. Fue una tontería discutir por algo como eso.

—¿Crees que discutir sobre un bebé es una tontería? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Su tono se había endurecido y mostraba algo de peligrosidad hacia mi persona.

—_Chérie_... Es que creo que es demasiado pronto para discutir sobre eso —dijo abrazándola—. Solo tienes veintiún años y estás estudiando. Vamos a darnos un poco de tiempo, _d'accord?_

Jeanne se deshizo de mi abrazo de malas maneras y se levantó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la universidad. La luz de las farolas la bañaba por completo, dándole la tonalidad anaranjada del ocre.

—Eso es porque no quieres tener hijos conmigo. No... No me quieres —musitó.

Parpadeé perplejo. ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo algo semejante? Me levanté y me acerqué a ella por la espalda, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y dejándolas descansar sobre su vientre. Olía a lirios.

—Te quiero más que a mi vida y me muero por tener hijos contigo —contesté besándola en el cuello, sintiendo como se contraría por el contacto—. Pero quiero que disfrutes un poco más de tu vida. Eres joven y...

—Estoy embarazada —soltó y, cuando la giré para poder mirarla a la cara, se me paró el corazón.

Permanecía con la mirada baja, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente e intentaba retener el llanto a juzgar por el ligero tembleque de su mandíbula. Ahora lo entendía todo. El tema a colación aquella misma mañana, su enfado ante mis palabras, la discusión sin sentido que habíamos mantenido... La abracé pegándola a mi cuerpo lo máximo posible y besándola en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunté y al observar la respuesta afirmativa casi imperceptible de ella, la alcé con fuerza y la besé en los labios, al tiempo que giraba con ella—. ¡Pero eso es una noticia maravillosa, _amour_! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Q-quería tantear un poco el terreno y... Cuando tú me dijiste que no... Y-yo...

—¿Pensaste que no quería? —la abracé con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo y agaché la cabeza, apoyando mi frente en su pelo. Por mi culpa, por unas cuantas palabras, había hecho daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan estúpido?—. Solo quería que fueras joven un poco más de tiempo, que no tuvieras que enfrentarte al mundo tan rápido. Supongo que la diferencia de edad me hizo pensar así.

—Solo me sacas siete años —musitó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero siete años ya son muchos años -la besé nuevamente al tiempo que soltaba una risa—. Da igual... ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

Jeanne cerró los ojos y frunció los labios. Estaba sumamente graciosa cuando hacía eso.

—Cuatro días... quizás... —contestó asintiendo; seguramente tras hacer unos cuantos cálculos mentales.

—¿Has ido ya al médico? —negó con la cabeza y asentí—. Mañana sin falta iremos —me giré para coger los libros con una mano y pasé la otra por la cintura en cuanto me volví a poner a su lado. La besé en la mejilla y sentí como recostaba la cabeza en mi pecho—. ¡Voy a ser papá! Soy tan feliz —canturreé alegremente.

Jeanne soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza. La apreté un poco en el lateral de su cuerpo haciendo que soltara un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y me dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo.

—Francis, para.

—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

La rubia sonrió y asintió, acurrucándose más en mi cuerpo mientras continuábamos caminando.

—Siempre.


End file.
